1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling operations thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multimedia device which uses various sensors and a method for controlling an operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as digital convergence technology is distributed worldwide, a multimedia apparatus having the functions of various apparatuses such as a Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a Personal Media Player (PMP), a camera, and a cellular phone has emerged.
However, such a multimedia apparatus that performs various functions together may cause unexpected inconvenience to a user due to its limited battery capacity, limited size, its weight, or difficulty in its manipulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multimedia apparatus that performs only an original function of a mobile device such as an MP3 player, a PMP, and the like. In addition, there have been various attempts to make the multimedia apparatus compact and aesthetically attractive through its design so that the multimedia apparatus may also function as a useful accessory and thereby increase its demand in the market.